A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Kyo and Sinclair
Summary: A new member has joined the club, but is he as innocent as he seems to be? Can he be trusted? Hunni seems to think so, at least. Eventual yaoi. Pairings undecided


(scowls) Kyo gets all the credit for being a funny writer. Why am I the angsty one? (looks down at gothic-y ensemble) Oh, yeah. (pouts) I can be funny too! Read my story and you'll see!

Warning, eventual yaoi. ( i guess)

Diclaimer: I don't own crap ('cept all of Wolf's outfits smirks)

Haruhi yawned as she looked over the school notice board. Being as rich and snooty as they were, no one else ever did (but somehow managed to know everything anyways) so she was alone.

After a while of skimming, her eyes alighted on something interesting. A (very bad) picture of three people standing outside Ouran was situated on a red paper that proclaimed that they were to be scholarship students. Nothing seemed to be known other than the fact that they were all lower class, all siblings, and had the surname of Aojiroi. The cameraman was too far away to determine gender of 2, but said that the other one was a girl.

Sighing, deciding that she couldn't stall any longer, she walked (sulked) to the third music room.

"HARUHI!!!" sang Tamaki as she entered, running towards her excitedly. Haruhi deadpanned, taking a step to the side, watching impassively as he crashed head-long into the wall. "Owie…. Haruhi-kun, why are you so cruel?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, seating herself on a couch. Hunni quickly hopped over, giggling happily, and Koaru and Hikaru took up residence at her sides. ""Haruhi!"" they said together. ""Did you hear?""

"Hear what, exactly?"

""About the new commoners!""

"Yes. What about them?"

""One of them will be in our class!""

"How'd you find that out?"

They laughed together, making a rather creepy echo in the expansive room. "Haruhi…." smirked Hikaru. "As you know…"

"…we are super-rich!" said Koaru.

"And as the super-rich…"

"..It is our job…"

"To know everything…"

"…about everyone!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Well, Kyouya-sempei was the only one to know about me, everyone else just figured it out along the way."

They grinned. ""True True!""

"So, what all do you know?"

They both gave a pointed look to Kyouya. The Shadow King sighed, walking over, pulling out a notebook. " Kurome, Kukuun, and Kourufu Aojiroi. 16,16, and 15. Three brunettes. All straight A+ students, all with records a mile long-but nothing serious. That's about it."

Tamaki, who seemed to have recovered from his concussion, looked up a his friend in surprise. "That isn't a very detailed report, Kyouya. Below your usual, isn't it?"

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he pushed up his glasses. "Besides their grades and poor attendance records, nothing they did ever got noted, and so there was little to nothing for me to find."

The room seemed to get 20 degrees colder, and the lights much dimmer. Everyone drew away, quickly moving on to a slightly different topic.

"S-so anyone know when they'll be here?" stuttered Tamaki, sending a fearful glance to his 'wife'.

"Monday." grunted Mori.

"So, 2 days 'till we get to meet the new peasants!" chirped the suddenly energized King. "Someone even poorer then our dear Haruhi-kun! We must help them!"

""Only if they're interesting."" chimed the twins.

"If their starving, I could share some of my cake!" offered Hunni, nodding in determination.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She pitied the poor kids that would soon meet the Host Club. They would undoubtedly be scarred for life.

X

"Lettuce…. Lettuce…Lettuce…. God I'm tired." Haruhi mumbled as she looked through the vegetable section with sleepy eyes. The poor brunette had went to make her lunch a two in the morning, during a random fit of insomnia, to find that she was one ingredient short of all the things she knew how to make (it was a short list). Knowing she wouldn't get around to it at a more humane time, she had wrote out a quick note in case her dad woke up and made her way, in the dead of night, to the nearest all-night grocery store.

Which, thanks to her amazing luck, was a good half-hours walk away.

After a very long, very boring trip, Haruhi had wandered around until she found the right aisle, but now for the life of her she didn't know where the lettuce was.

"It could be right in front of me and I wouldn't even notice…" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her fists like a sleepy toddler.

Her sleepiness all but disappeared when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, nearly falling over, to a see a teenager looking down at her curiously. Putting a hand over her rapidly beating heart, she looked at him incredulously. "What the hell are you doing!?" How had he managed to sneak up on her?! She was used to the members of the Host Club trying to do so, but not a one of them had ever managed it('cept Hunni.., but he just hopped onto her back at random intervals, so it didn't really count) The store was completely silent, it should have been impossible!

He smiled in apology, rubbing the back of his neck.

Haruhi sighed. He was a good foot taller then her, but he wore the sort of innocent look that Tamaki naturally had, making it difficult to stay mad (though she had a decent track record of succeeding). "What did you want?"

He smiled softly, pointing over her shoulder. Curious, she turned to see that he had pointed out the lettuce for her. She blushed. "I knew it… right in front of me…" she pouted a little, before finally pulling back into her normal self. "Thank you for your help."

He waved it off, grabbing a small bag of salad from a bit away, before they both made their way up to the checkout. They paid for their purchases before silently making their way down the road.

Haruhi rubbed her chilled arms. "Umm, you live this way?"

He nodded silently.

She furrowed her brows and actually looked him over. He had long black hair to his waist, long-lashed purple eyes, and pale white skin. He wore a black sweater and long black pants and had numerous piercings in his ears and one in his eyebrow. A thick leather collar was around his throat, with two links of a chain attached, like it had been broken. Despite his creepiness, he was very beautiful.

Haruhi had to resist the urge to laugh. Here they were, a girl that cross-dressed as a boy on a regular basis, and a boy that could easily cross-dress as a girl, walking side-by-side at 3 in the morning, carrying vegetables.

The boy sent her a questioning look when a stifled giggle escaped her.

"Err, it's nothing." she said, waving the unspoken question off. She blinked her big brown eyes after a moment, when she realized that he hadn't spoke once yet. "Hey… um… I don't mean to be rude, but…"

He smiled at her encouragingly, cocking his head to the side so that some of his hair fell over his shoulder.

"Umm… do you… speak?"

His smile widened, showing off unusually sharp teeth, before he shook his head.

"Really? Um, why is that?"

He pointed to the collar around his neck. When she didn't get the hint, he tugged it slightly upwards. She just barely caught sight of a supposedly long scar on his throat, before it was covered once again.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry….." she trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck, wondering if it was really worth the effort to continue a conversation with a mute person. "Umm, what's your name?"

He took her hand in his, tiny grocery bag hanging off his elbow, and started running his long black nail over her palm. She was confused for a moment until she noted that he was tracing letters. "Umm, can you start again please? I missed the first part…"

He nodded in understanding, starting again a bit slower.

"Call…. Me…. Wolf." she blinked. "Is that a nickname?" he nodded. "Oh. Not the most inventive."

He laughed soundlessly, releasing her hand.

"Um, I'm Haruhi, by the way….. No nickname I'd like to speak of."

He smirked a little, nodding his head in an 'I know that like the back of my hand' way.

Haruhi stopped, blinking. "Oh. Um, this is my stop." what the hell? There was no way they'd already been walking for half an hour.

Wolf smiled, waving his hand lightly. Haruhi gave him a quick smile before jogging up the steps to her apartment. When she reached the door she looked back to see the boy already continuing down the road, swinging his bag lightly.

She quickly stepped inside, turning on the light. She turned towards the living room and resisted the urge to scream. There was her father, standing with his arms crossed, his makeup and all of his girly-gear missing, staring at her with a haggard expression. Needless to say, scaring the crap out of her.

"Where were you!?" he demanded.

"I went to the store to get some lettuce." she said, holding up the bag. "I left a note…."

"I know you left a note!" he exclaimed, holding up the paper as if it was proof of some sort of treachery she had committed. "But who was that tall scary young man you came back with, huh!?"

"That was Wolf." she said without any guilt in her voice. After all, what did she have to feel guilty for? "I met him at the store and we just happen to be going the same way."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Her father looked at her hard for a moment, before seemingly deflating. "Okay. I believe you." He took a breath before running over to give her a hug. Having expected this, Haruhi stepped to the side, causing him to miss and hit the ground. "Haruhi-kun… Why are you so cruel to your father?"

Haruhi blinked, scratching the back of her head. "Déjà vu…."

X

Haruhi sighed as she set another plate of cake in front of Hunni. The adorable blonde boy gave her arm a hug in thanks, before starting in again.

"HARUHI-KUN, come over here!" called Tamaki. "Also the evil monsters! You guys too!"

Haruhi resisted the urge to groan. Club duties were over for the day, but of course they weren't likely to leave for another hour or more. No, Tamaki was just too…. Tamaki-ish to allow that to happen. She'd been waiting for this to happen all day, and frankly she was surprised it took so long.

The three club members walked over to their blonde 'father', giving him bored/annoyed looks. ""Yes Boss?""

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" he exclaimed. "You know full well what I want!"

"How can we be expected to know what's going through--"

"----your tiny little mind, King?"

"Grrr!" Tamaki ruffled his hair in suppressed anger, before giving Haruhi a pathetic, pleading look. "Haruhi-kun? Help your daddy out, please? Tell me about the youngest new student, okay? The one named…. Um… Kyouya-kun, what was the littlest one's name?"

"Kourufu."

"Oh yeah. That one. Please?"

Koaru rolled his eyes. "He didn't show up."

"What!?" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Well, they were only going to their first periods today anyways," said Haruhi. "After that it was all touring the school. That's what they did for me."

Hikaru held up his hand, like he was answering a question in class. "Sensei said that there were transportation problems, so they didn't get here in time."

Tamaki growled. "Well that sucks. How can we aid the poor commoners if they don't show up!?

"Oh, maybe they're still here!" piped up Hunni. "We could go look for them!"

""They would be hard to miss since they'd still all be wearing street clothes."" sounded the twins.

"Wait wait wait!" exclaimed Haruhi. "That isn't fair! We can't ambush them!"

"That's right." said Kyouya. "They'll be here tomorrow. We can watch them in the classes then."

Tamaki pouted. "Aw, but looking for them now would be better!"

"No it wouldn't."

"Fine!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Honestly, you'd never believe that Tamaki was an upperclassmen. He was such a- - -!

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as a loud creaking noise echoed around the expansive room. They all turned, after all, school was over, there shouldn't be anymore customers.

Haruhi resisted the urge to gape as the person walked in. They were wearing a black shirt made of a soft, pretty-looking material, with see-through lacy sleeves. Tight black pants and faux-leather boots. Long wavy black hair, and not to mention a very familiar collar…..

'Wolf!?' she thought in shock. '**_He's _**one of the new students!!?'

"Is that one of the new kids?" murmured Tamaki, looking at the unruffled Kyouya.

"Yes. That is Kourufu Aojiroi."

""That's the one in our year!?"" hissed the twins.

"Yes."

"She's a little creepy." murmured Hunni, hopping into Mori's arms.

'She?' thought Haruhi in surprise. She looked over and blinked. 'Oh yeah. I'm used to feminine looking men. They're used to effeminate ones. I suppose that isn't really the same, is it?'

Wolf, or Kourufu (a/n: Ko means 'little' or 'young' etc., and urufu means wolf. I'm so inventive ;p) as was his real name, looked up at them. He looked from person to person, before his sharp purple eyes alighted on Haruhi. An admittedly sinister-looking smile appeared on his face (though she could tell it was supposed to be more along the lines of surprised-but-pleased) and he quickly strode towards her. Seeing where he was headed Tamaki stepped in the way, but Wolf just stepped around him until he was standing directly in front of the only girl in the room. After all, they weren't going to forcibly restrain a 'girl'. They **_were_** still the Host Club.

Haruhi smiled up at him. "Hello Wolf. I didn't know that you would be going here."

His smile turned a bit more normal at the sound of her voice (apparently he wasn't completely certain if it was her or not). He shrugged, before making a gesture towards her outfit.

"Oh, this is just a part of the club."

He raised an eyebrow, sending a pointed look to the other members of the room, especially Mori.

"No, they're all guys. Don't ask. It's a long story. So, what brings you here?"

He blinked, before tapping himself in the head lightly in a 'oh yeah, how could I forget?' gesture. He reached into a pocket, pulling out a small notebook. He flipped to the last page, before holding it out to her.

She looked at the paper. The script was small and spidery, but not hard to make out. "Your siblings? Um, no, we haven't seen them."

Wolf gave an annoyed sigh, before taking the paper back.

Hunni, seemingly having regained the courage that made him the best martial artist in the history of forever, got out of Mori's arms and cautiously padded over, making certain he looked even cuter than normal. "Err, um, Kourufu-chan?" he said timidly. Wolf turned, looking down at him with an encouraging smile. "Um, my name is Hunni. It's nice to meet a friend of Haru-chan's."

Wolf's smile started to get, pardon the pun, wolfish. He took his pad of paper back from Haruhi, quickly scribbling something out on it, before handing it to the tiny blonde. Hunni looked at it, his brow furrowed cutely, before he gave Wolf a beaming smile. "K!" he chirped, hopping onto the creepy Gothic boy, arms wrapped around his neck. Wolf smiled brightly, hugging him back. It made an odd scene. A tall scary Goth hugging a tiny blonde loli-shouta character, but it was cute in it's own way.

Hikaru and Koaru decided that if Wolf was hugging Hunni, then 'she' was alright. ""Konichiwa!"" they chirped, walking over and holding out both their hands to him. ""We are Koaru ad Hikaru! The coolest guys you'll ever meet anywhere! We're sure you're pleased to us!" Wolf looked down at Hunni, who seemed to have made himself comfortable on his hip and wouldn't likely let go of his neck for a while. He managed to get his arms out right, crossing them to shake them at the same time.

"And, and!" exclaimed Hunni, waving an arm in front of Wolf's face. The taller boy put his head back slightly so he could see, obviously overwhelmed. The twins were still shaking his hands. "This is Takashi! Meet Takashi, Ko-chan!"

The newly dubbed Ko-chan turned to where Hunni was looking, and nearly jumped from his skin when he saw Mori barely 2 feet away, looming over him. The tall boy had a slight softening of his impassive features which could almost be smile. Sorta. Both boys nodded silently to one another.

Tamaki pushed Koaru and Hikaru over, finally freeing the new transfer student's hands. "Welcome to the Host Club!" he said in his best Host Club voice, albeit belatedly. "While our club activities have died down for the day, for a friend of Haruhi-chan I'm sure we can give you a bit of our time." at this he leaned in close to Wolf's face (Hunni leaned away a bit to keep in his own comfort zone. Namely away from Tamaki 's Host Face©, but still in his new friend's arms) giving him a seductive smile and running a finger over his jaw.

Instead of the full-body shudder that had overtaken Haruhi when subjected to the same treatment, Wolf's cheeks simply gained a light pink dusting of blush, and he arched a perfect eyebrow at the blonde. If it weren't for the almost indiscernible blush, you'd think he wasn't at all bothered by the stranger's close proximity. After a moment of being stared down, Tamaki pulled back, chuckling nervously.

"S-so how do you like Ouran so far, Kourufu?"

Wolf shrugged.

"Did you like the library?"

Another shrug.

"Do you…like anything?"

A smirk, coupled with another huggle to Hunni, who was happy to oblige.

Tamaki pouted. "Haruhi-kun, you're friend has no manners at all!"

Haruhi grunted disinterestedly.

"……You neither, come to think of it."

X

…I'll end this chapter here, since I ran out of ideas.


End file.
